christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Frozen Out
" " is the Christmas episode of Warner Bros. Animation's series , originally aired on as the fifth episode of its second season. Synopsis It is Christmas time, and everyone is happy. Because of his hero duties, Virgil is a little late to Frieda's Hanukkah party. Suddenly, the power goes out on the whole block, and he uses his electricity to pick up a radio broadcast about a knockout of the local power station. Donning his costume once again, he gets to the station and sees that it has been covered in ice. Just after he melts the ice, he is attacked by an unknown assailant that bombards him with giant spikes of ice. Struggling to ward off the attacks, he challenges the other to show. Looking around, he sees a homeless girl, who asks him for change, and he passes her by, saying he has more important things to do. Later on, Virgil is at the mall with Daisy, and he sees the girl again. When he notices frost coating the windows near her, he excuses himself. Meanwhile, the girl admires a glass sculpture, but the storekeeper tries to discreetly shoo her out. She freaks out and trashes the mall with ice and snow. Static appears to protect everyone else, nearly pinned by a pillar of ice in doing so. In a store, the girl sees a younger girl, whose mother is clutching her protectively. This recalls memories from her own past, and she breaks down in tears, leaving the scene. By the time Static frees himself, she is gone. At a community center, Virgil and Richie are helping gather boxes of supplies while Virgil's dad and Reverend Anderson oversee things. It's heavy work, but the reverend explains that these are the only sources of support for many homeless people, even in this season. Then, Virgil realizes he's late for a party and runs out. But party plans go on hold when he gets a call from Richie—the downtown and highways have been gridlocked by snow. Static confronts the girl. The only name she gives for herself is "Permafrost". When Static says, "You have to come with me now", she sees the child-services worker in his place. She loses it and blasts him away with her powers. She flees, easily running on the frozen streets and burying Static in snow when he tries to follow. Digging himself out, Static traces the girl's last movements to a building filled with homeless people. He finds a photograph with one side torn out of it, with the remaining portion showing a little girl with her mom. He goes to the church to talk with Reverend Anderson about her. He learns her name is Maureen Connor, and she lost her mom years ago, while her stepfather deserted both of them. When he asks how he might be able to help her, the reverend advises him that she is not merely one from a group of "homeless people". She is a human being, just as they are, and any help and understanding must be given uniquely to her. Static leaves with many questions still unanswered, but the next time they meet, it's her that seeks him out, demanding her picture back. Dodging her attacks, he tries talking to her, and when he calls her by her name, she starts to calm down. He offers her help, and he eventually gains her trust by saying he lost his mom as well, knowing the pain never really fades. She confesses to Static that when you're homeless, "people look right through you. It's like you're not even there". Maureen eventually joins the church homeless program where she can get help. Seated with his and Richie's families, Virgil listens to Reverend Anderson's interfaith service, and he learns what Christmas is really about. Availability The episode was made available on the Static Shock: The Complete Second Season manufacture-on-demand DVD set, released by on May 23, 2017. Cast Uncredited appearances *Arthur Goren *Omar Harmozi *Sean Foley *Maggie Foley *Herschel *Sharon Hawkins External links *DC Animated Universe Wiki: Frozen Out * *Episode review at World's Finest Online Category:Episodes Category:Warner Bros. Category:Originally aired on The WB Category:2002 releases Category:DC Comics